My Valentine
by astudyinwholoki99
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade go out to dinner with John and Sherlock and then return to Greg's flat for some fun. Mystrade and Johnlock ONESHOT contains smut and i suck at summaries


It's Mycroft and Greg's first Valentines Day together and Greg said he was going to take care of it and Mycroft just had to wait and be surprised. They had been dating for ten months and twenty-five days. Mycroft kept careful count. They were both madly taken with each other and they saw each other every day as long as Mycroft wasn't on a trip for work.

Now Mycroft was sitting on the couch in his flat waiting for the door to ring, Greg said he would be over to pick Mycroft up for their date, which Mycroft had no idea about. Greg had told him to dress up though, so he assumed they were going out to dinner. When at half past five he heard the bell rang he gave it a couple seconds before answering, he didn't want to seem to desperate. When he opened the door there stood his lovely boyfriend, dressed in a nice suit and tie, holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Mycroft gestured for him to come in and Greg entered the door way and smiled at his boyfriend.

"These are for you. I know its kinda sappy but I- I wanted to doing something er, nice and I didn't know what else to do and stop me My I'm rambling" Greg was obviously a bit nervous.

"I love them Gregory. Thank you darling." Mycroft grinned and set the roses on the table by the door and kissed Greg on the lips, just a little peck, but enough to make the poor man relax a bit. "Let me just put them in some water and we can go then?" Greg nodded, he was still a bit embarrassed.

Mycroft went to the kitchen and quickly put the flowers in some water and returned to his date, smiling.

"Ready when you are" He said.

"Right, let's go then." Greg offered his arm and Mycroft gladly took it and out to the car they went. Greg opened the door for Mycroft and shut it and ran to get in on his side and start the car. As soon as they were going, Mycroft took Gregory's hand in his own and smiled at the other man.

"So, where _are_ we going darling?" He inquired, he really wanted to know now.

"Oh I suppose I should tell you shouldn't I?" Mycroft nodded his head and raised his brows. "We are going out to dinner with John and Sherlock. John planned this, he thought it would be good for all of us. Is that ok with you? And I have some plans of my own for afterwards." He smiled like the devil when he added the last part.

"Oh darling that sounds lovely!" Mycroft exclaimed, clearly delighted.

"Really? Even with your brother? I wasn't sure what you would think."

"No no. Sherlock is much better now that he and John are together, it really relaxed him."

Greg smiled, happy with himself mostly. "Good, I'm glad that this will be ok."

"It will be more than ok." Mycroft raised their still joined hands and placed a kiss on Greg's. They rode the rest of the drive in a happy silence. When they arrived Sherlock and John were already there, standing outside the restaurant and holding hands and talking. Mycroft smiled to himself to see his brother finally happy with someone. John and Sherlock had been officially together for a year today Mycroft suddenly remembered, John had finally admitted how he felt to Sherlock on Valentines Day. When they stopped Greg hopped out and came to open Mycroft's door and offer his arm again. Mycroft gladly took it and Greg tossed his keys to the valet. And together they walked over to John and Sherlock.

"Happy anniversary you two!" Greg called to them. Sherlock turned to them smiling, a genuine smile at Greg and Mycroft.

"Thanks Greg." John half shook Greg's hand and half hugged him. Mycroft smiled at the happy pair.

"Happy one year brother and John"

"Thank you" Sherlock managed, a little taken aback by his brothers chipper attitude.

"Well shall we go in then?" John asked.

"Yes lets" Mycroft took Greg's hand in his own and John lead them all in, Sherlock trailing behind his boyfriend, smirking.

They had a nice dinner together and talked for hours. Mycroft had never realized how much affection his brother was capable of showing. The way he stared at John while the doctor was talking was absolutely priceless. He was the one who reached for John's hand while they were sitting after they had finished their dinners and were sharing a bottle of wine. The way they stole looks at each other that were so full of love. Mycroft was almost mesmerized with their relationship. Greg's hand on his thigh brought Mycroft out of his little daze. He looked down at the tan, calloused hand on his leg and carefully placed his hand over it, smiling at Gregory as they talked about anything and everything.

"So," John said. "You two have really gotten serious over these past couple of months haven't you?"

Mycroft could feel himself blushing a bit, "Yes, we have gotten rather attached. This one follows me around like a lost puppy." He gestured to Greg, who tried to look shocked but utterly failed.

"Tell me about it. If I'm busy at the flat Sherlock follows me around and whines. Even when I'm at work you wouldn't believe the number of texts I get from him." John looked at Sherlock almost the whole time he was saying this, gently running his hand through the dark curls once and bringing his hand to rest on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I should hardly think that you don't mind John, you never tell me to stop." Sherlock teased John, who in turn just rolled his eyes. Greg let a laugh burst out, he truly had the best laugh Mycroft thought.

"Oh darling, I adore your laugh." Mycroft grinned and Greg pecked him on the lips for the first time in front of Sherlock. But all Sherlock did was smile at John and move his hand closer up John's thigh.

"Say Mycroft, Greg, would you two care to come back to Baker Street for a drink. I have something I would like to discuss with the three of you." He finished his sentence with a wink at Greg who nodded knowingly. They all agreed and Greg drove them all over the 221B.

They sat talking for a while when Mycroft remembered Sherlock wanted to talk about something.

"Sherlock, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

Sherlock turned to his brother, his eyes lit up. "Ah yes yes thank you for reminding me brother." Sherlock had a giddy smile. Greg obviously knew what this was all about but he hadn't said anything to Mycroft.

Sherlock stood up and went to his room to grab something for a moment and came back and stood in front of John's chair and offered John his hands to stand up. John looks curiously at his boyfriend but accepted Sherlock's hands and stood up.

"Sherlock?" John asked

"I have uh- something to ask you. And I-I wanted Lestrade and Mycroft to be here when I did, for er, moral support I suppose."

Mycroft now knew exactly what was happening and Greg reached across and grabbed Mycroft's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"So I might as well start before I chicken out here" Sherlock stepped back and smiled at John.

"John, for the past year you have made me the happiest man alive, every day you make me even more happy that I can call myself yours. You make me so extremely happy and I wouldn't wish to be with anyone else in the entire world, so," Sherlock bent down on one knee as he finished.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" John looked confused

"Let me finish. Thank you."

Mycroft smiled at this amazing picture before him.

"John Hamish Watson, will you do me the honour of being my husband?" He pulled out a velvet box containing a simple silver band. Greg squeezed Mycroft's hand again.

"Yes! God yes Sherlock yes!" John lifted Sherlock up by his neck and pushed their lips together, wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist. Greg started clapping and Mycroft joined in. Sherlock eventually broke the kiss so he could put the ring on John's finger, together they admired it for a moment before kissing again, a shorter less intense one this time. Greg stood up and gave them both a hug and congratulated them. Mycroft followed his lead but shook hands with the now engaged couple instead.

Greg and Mycroft stayed for only a little while longer, they wanted to give the couple some space to, erm, celebrate, together. As they were leaving Sherlock thanked them for coming and saw them out. As they were driving home Mycroft looked at the gorgeous man driving,

"That was such a wonderful evening Gregory. Thank you."

Greg took hold of Mycroft's hand and raised it to his mouth and gently kissed Mycroft's knuckles.

"You're welcome love. And tonight ain't over yet." He threw Mycroft a devilish look but was silent the rest of the drive. "Oh and we're going to my place tonight." He added

When they arrived Greg ran ahead to the door and waited for Mycroft there.

"Well, I knew the extreme gentleman thing wasn't going to last" Mycroft teased as he reached Greg.

"You were right. Like always." Greg called as he flung the door open.

"Someone's a little excited I believe" Mycroft loved to tease Greg.

Mycroft had barely finished his sentence before Greg pulled him into a rushed kiss, it only lasted a few seconds but left them both slightly out of breath.

"Happy Valentine's Day My" Greg whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Greg" Mycroft grinned back.

With that Greg told Mycroft to go wait in the other room. Mycroft obeyed and went and removed his jacket and shoes in the living room, carefully laying his jacket across the back of a chair. A few minutes later, Greg's voice echoed down the stairs,

"Hey My, come up here." Mycroft smirked to himself, what was Greg playing at now?

So up the stairs he went.

"Where are you?" He called out, playing along.

"In the bedroom love" His boyfriend called back.

Mycroft stalked over to the door and opened it slowly. When he peered in he saw numerous candles lit around the room on the shelves and dressers. When he stepped in he saw Greg splayed out on the bed, still dressed, smiling at Mycroft.

"What's all this?"

"It's Valentine's Day darling" Greg rose and stalked over to Mycroft. "I figured we could…" He wrapped his arms around Mycroft's slim waist line. "Celebrate" He looked at Mycroft with a pure lust filled smile.

Mycroft hung his own arms around Greg's neck, "Well…I suppose we could." He giggled a little bit. And with that Greg pulled him in and pressed their lips together, the kiss quickly deepened and became more and more needy. Greg backed them up until Mycroft was up against the wall, pressing his leg in between Mycroft's. Mycroft ran his hands down Greg's back and pulled Greg's own jacket off his body.

Greg was now going down Mycroft's neck, kissing, licking and nipping at his skin. He continued down to the collar of his boyfriends dress shirt. With a devilish grin and a kiss he quickly undid the first button of the shirt and placed a kiss on Mycroft's collarbone.

Now it was Mycroft's turn to take charge he thought, so he pushed Greg back until he tumbled back onto the bed, laughing. Mycroft leaned over him and undid Greg's trousers and pulled them off. He quickly removed his own and threw them to the floor. Next he slithered up Greg's body, arriving at his lips and pressing their lips together, slowly and deeply.

Greg flipped them over,

"You're too easy on me My" Greg hissed in Mycroft's ear.

"Oh am I?" Mycroft retorted and pushed Greg off himself and straddled him. Quickly he undid the button of the inspector's shirt and threw it open, kissing up from his navel all the way to Greg's lips. Mycroft's tongue roughly explored Greg's mouth. By pressing his leg into the space between his partners, he was rewarded with a delicious moan from Greg into his mouth. Greg decided again that he wanted to be in charge so he put his hands on Mycroft's chest a pushed him up, now they were both sitting up, Mycroft still straddling Greg with his legs wrapped around the detectives waist. Greg pulled the unbuttoned shirt off his back and then made quick work of Mycroft's, throwing it on the ground.

Greg lifted himself and Mycroft up, Mycroft was extremely surprised by Greg's strength in doing this, and carefully lay Mycroft on his back. Greg leaned into his ear so Mycroft shivered under his breath.

"Just relax and enjoy this darling." Greg whispered and then kissed Mycroft again, deep and slow. Mycroft's hand were everywhere on his boyfriend's back, begging for more.

Greg finally slid done both pairs of boxers and reached for the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. Quickly slipping the condom on, and coating himself in lube, he aligned himself with his partner. Slowly, he pushed all the way in, feeling himself surrounded with the heat of Mycroft. And then, again, very slowly he pulled almost all out before going back in, deeper and just a tad faster. This time, with great skill he hit Mycroft's prostate, eliciting a loud yell. They kept this up for a good ten minutes before Mycroft was begging for mercy. Finally Greg thrust in so hard and deep he couldn't control himself anymore and together they went over the edge. Greg tried to keep going all through the height of their orgasms. When they came down he popped himself out of Mycroft and removed the condom. Grabbing the towel he knowingly put on the side table, he quickly cleaned off Mycroft's torso.

"Oh my god Gregory. That was. Amazing." Mycroft sighed.

Greg rolled over and nuzzled into Mycroft's neck. Mycroft wrapped his arms around the detectives body, pulling him closer.

"Happy Valentines Day Greg. Thank you for a wonderful day.'

"Happy Valentines Day Myc" Greg looked up and pecked Mycroft on his lips. He pulled the covers up and cuddled back into his boyfriend.

"I love you Greg. 

"I love you too My"


End file.
